This invention relates to backpacks, and more particularly to load transfer and stabilization systems for backpacks.
Backpacks have long been used to carry loads and materials of all types. To make the backpack loads easier to haul, improvements to backpacks have continually been made to increase their efficiency, functionality, and comfort.
To create a backpack that is easier and more comfortable to carry, hip belts were developed many years ago. Hip belts are intended to transfer a portion of the load from the shoulders to the hips of the person wearing the backpack. Numerous different types of hip belts have existed over the years.
One problem associated with traditional hip belts is that the weight of the pack tends to focus on the mid-point of the hip belt, which is aligned with the center of the back (i.e., the backbone) of the person wearing the pack. When the backpack weight focuses on the mid-point of the hip belt, it tends to sag toward the middle and the load is not effectively transferred to the hips of the person wearing the backpack. One potential solution of the problem of sagging toward the middle of the hip belt would be to create a rigid hip belt, which would create cantilevers running toward each hip area of the belt. This, however, would add weight and unnecessary rigidity to the hip belt, making the hip belt less comfortable.
Attempts have been made to transfer the backpack load to the hip belt at locations adjacent the hips of the person wearing the backpack. One example of such a system has been created by Dana Design. Certain Dana Design backpacks include fiberglass rods extending from the shoulder strap areas to locations on the hip belt corresponding to the hips of a person wearing the backpack. Such a fiberglass rod will be found on each side of the backpack. The fiberglass rods serve to transfer the load from the shoulder strap areas to the hip belt at locations proximate to the wearer""s hips.
Still another problem with traditional backpack designs is that they fail to provide a solution for side-to-side stabilization of the load. Since at least a portion of the backpack is supported at the wearer""s hips, when a person walks or hikes, lifting a foot necessarily involves lifting the corresponding hip. Each time a person""s hip rises, the backpack tends to shift laterally, particularly at the top end of the backpack, toward the opposite side. This causes the load to sway from one side to another as the person walks or hikes, lifting and lowering sequentially each of the hips. As the backpack sways from side-to-side, the hip belt, rigidly attached to the backpack cargo compartment, moves up and down at each hip location. This becomes tiring and quite uncomfortable over time and results in additional wear and tear on the backpack.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to develop a backpack load transfer and stabilization system that will effectively transfer a load to hip locations on the hip belt, compensate for up-and-down movement of a person""s hips while carrying the backpack, and maintain stationary the attachment locations between the backpack and the hip belt to increase comfort for the backpack wearer.
A primary object of the invention is to provide an effective load transfer and stabilization system for backpacks.
Another object of the invention is to provide a load stabilization and transfer system for a backpack to transfer a portion of the load to the hips and compensate for the rise and fall of the hips of the person wearing the backpack.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a backpack load transfer and stabilization system that transfers the load to the hips, yet stabilizes the load by dynamic interaction between hip-supporting areas while the backpacker walks.
Another object of the invention is to provide a backpack load transfer and stabilization system which involves a resilient roll control rod attached to opposed generally triangularly shaped extension members which dynamically and interactively shift and transfer the load outwardly toward the hips, with the roll control rod causing the extension members to interact with each other to stabilize the load while a wearer walks with the backpack.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a backpack load stabilization and transfer system that will support that load at stationary locations on a hip belt by providing a roll control rod attached to opposed extension members which interactively compensate for the side-to-side sway of the backpack as a person carrying the backpack walks.
Another object of the invention is to provide a backpack load transfer and stabilization system to transfer the backpack load from attachment locations interconnecting the backpack to the cargo compartment to extended locations on the hip belt corresponding to the wearer""s hips.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a backpack load transfer and stabilization system to simultaneously transfer the weight of the backpack to locations on a hip belt corresponding to the wearer""s hips and stabilize the side-to-side sway of the backpack as the wearer walks.
The foregoing objects of the invention are achieved by a backpack load transfer and stabilization system according to the present invention. The load transfer and stabilization system comprises a roll control rod, encased in a webbing pocket sewn into the hip belt, coupled to opposed semi-rigid extension members. The roll control rod forms an arc having an apex toward the top of the hip belt. The roll control rod is contained entirely within the hip belt. The pair of extension members or wings are operatively coupled to the ends of the roll control rod. These extension sections are coupled, in turn, to attachment locations interconnecting the cargo compartment of a backpack with the hip belt. The attachment locations allow for pivotal movement between the extension members rigidly coupled to the hip belt and the cargo compartment. The extension members transfer the load from the attachment location to locations farther out on the hip belt corresponding to the hips of the person wearing the backpack. The roll control rod interactively connects the extension members so that movement of one (which results from movement of the corresponding hip of the backpack wearer) results in a reactive movement of the other to stabilize the load when the wearer walks and moves his or her hips up and down.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.